The potions Masters Daughter
by StoryLover1995
Summary: What if lily had a daughter with severes while married to james, but gives her up to the father. She grows up troublesome and rebelious but she is still his little girl! Little Girls turn into teenage girls! sorry dads! Like mother Like daughter! TERRIBLE SUMMARY GREAT STORY!
1. prologue

ok guys! my last account got jacked so Im writing the story on this 1! hope you enjoy!

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THALIA!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Many years ago, a boy named Severes met a girl named Lily. Severes was a wizard and Lily was a witch. They met one summer in Liverpoole when they were ten. Severes's parents abused him and Lily's parents were human so they were equally missunderstood.

When they both turned eleven they had each gotten a letter to a school named hogwarts which they both happily and excitedly attended together though once there they were settled into their houses Severes was put into Slytherin a highly aristocratic and proud house that most students were cunning, clever and most of all menacing and Lily was housed in Gryfyondor a house full of students who were brave and loyal, but regretably and at much of a great disadvantage to the two friends Gryfondor and Slytherin were both rival houses unlike Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw which were neutral.

Years had passed until their remaining year in whichb they had remained good friends until of course Lilly met and had fallen head over heels for the all-wonderful James Potter who was the tormentor of two weeks before their graduation lily had expressed her feelings for Severes then severes felt a mutual feeling and a hardening and painful yet relief sensation and always being trutheful told lilly and then lily said in her best sudecting voice she could and said I think i know how to fix that Mr. half-Blood prince, because Tonight I will make you a King.

She then dragged severes into the room of requirement which had the colors of green and red the mutual colors of their rival houses there was a bed and a burning fire lily fiestily forced severes onto the bed severes could not bel;ieve this was happening he was about to have sex with love of his life! He knew just what to do and flipped lily on her back and onto the bed giving him the dominant position and flashed a spell to take all of liliys clothes off including his own.

After that amazing night in which they both felt a feeling of mutual relief,pleasure,happieness, and completion. They graduated and not two weeks after lilly had married james. Severes shut himself away in his manor that was left to him by his father tobias snape he was amazed that the old bastard had left him anything because tobias had always beat and scolded the child senseless severes had lived at spinners end for so many years he needed a change of location so he moved into Snape Manor.

9 months after this event an owl had been sent to Severes by lily and as severes read the letterh is jaw dropped and had imedietly apparated into St. Mungo's hospital and a Medi-witch told him where lily was he had entered and there was lily in the bed pale and a nurse holding a smalll figure in a pink blanket.

Lilly had had a baby girl she hadnt even touched her as hoping not to make a connection Severes had held her first and happy for it when the girl had awoke she looked at him and smiled then gave a cute little baby giggle Lily had to hold back the tears as she told Severes that James should not know and that severes had to raise her it was the only way. Raise her! Love her! Take care of her! Please I beg of you Severes! She cried in great despair.

She need'nt ask twice Fore Severes had happily obliged. As he agreed He said you should at least know her name, lily dont you know that? Fine sev but what will you name her? that word You severes thought this child is depending on you and solely on you! hmm severes said in thought I've got it! Thalia Evangiline Snape ! Severes why Thalia? she laughed when i held her! sooooo why again it is tradional that aristocratic witches and wizards have names of constilations or gods and goddesses in this case though a Muse i can tell she will be a bundle of laughter and happiness like her mother Severes I agree just please take care of her I will lily i promise and with that he apparated out of st. mungos and into the manor that was when he finally realized that he had'nt a room for his darling new girl.

He immedietly sent for a house elf to hold the child whilst he summoned a cradle and he did just that and before the house elf left the dark haired man asked the elf to make some baby formula and lots of it. he then put the happy girl into the cradle but she cried and so the potions master held the child in his arms and cradle her then the house elf Oso apparated into the room startling the the quiet infant and the new father quikly turned in anger then realizing he had a child in his arms stopped and snatched the bottle of formula from the house elf.

He firmly but as not to scare the baby girl said next time and always after please do try to apparate into the next room and walk in we have a child now and please do try to not scare her she is so tender and small The house elf swore he never would scare her and o exactly as his master asked. As the house elf left Severes began to feed the baby some formula and sit in a rocking chair and making sure no one could here him he started to sing

_**Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight, With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head. Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!**_

as the child finally slept he put her in her cradle and started on her room. Mint green and baby pink walls with pictures of flowers all around and every stuffed animal from a teddy bear to a Raggedy Anne Doll with a plushy black shag carpeting and of course over the cradle was the traditional mobile with snakes, witches,dragons,unicorns and every magical creature in between. That night she slept peacefully.


	2. Blowing up the bedroom

**STILL OWN NOTHING**

**:(**

* * *

**Blowing up the Bedroom**

Thalia!, are you ready yet? Just a moment! Thalia, oh there you are Thali- WHAMM! BOOOMMMM! What in merlin's name are you doing? oh hi daddy oh i just..um..i was.. uh..- Blowing up your room again! the dark haired man said playfully. Daddy! stop making fun of me! Well then maybe you ought to put yourself in charms instead of potions, You obviously have potions down! her father smiled and said I'm great at potions not noticing the sarcasm in her fathers voice. I know you are darling but maybe the best thing for you to do is wait for your teachers to teach you what to do first, so my princess doesn't hurt herself and explode the castle into tiny bits and pieces! Now is my Boo-Bear ready for her first year of hogwarts? umm...yes! Thalia squeked trying to sound normal; and cover the lie.

Thalia... her father said her father said sternly tell me the truth he cocked his head slightly, Thalia obviusly knowing she was caught tried to fight being found out said maybe an uneasy look on her face. "Thalia", her father said more stern looking strait into her emerald green eyes, and having that parental look every child at least once in the lifetime has gotten and been subdued to tell the truth in fear of being in trouble. Alright no I'm not ready she looked down waiting to here that she was not going to be going to attend Hogwarts that year. Her father simply sighed and said I really do not lke it when you lie it is not appealing and will not be tolerated in Hogwarts do you understand? he asked his daughter Thalia nodded which confirmed that she had understood. But piped up and said "Does that mean i can go to Hogwarts?" obviously hopeful. Of course it does! now what do you say about stopping the fire on your curtains and impending explosion about to appear in your room? alright... the daughter said in a voice that oh so reminded him of her mothers.

Then with a wordless spell the fire was gone and the cauldren was clean and it looked as if she had never started to brew a potion. Thalia had said to her father "I'm so lucky to have a daddy that knows spells to help and is really good at it! Severes snape could only smile.

He summoned his daughter's suitecase which appeared magicaly on top of her bed he told her to pack warm clothes Thalia of course did as she was told so she got out many pairs of jeans,jumpers,and a muggle hat called a beanie and of course the locket which held the only picture she had of her mother and a ring her father had given her that was engraved and said the following "To my Dearest Thalia on your Fith birthday I will always love you never forget that! fore three things will endure Faith, Hope, and Love, your loving father S.S." something that Lilly had often told him during their school years when that vile man James Potter would torture him.

She loved that necklace. She wore it wherever she went. Her father continued to list off what Which was as follows:

1. cauldren

2. school robes

3. shoes

4. pajama's

5. books

6. quils

7. brush your teeth and hair

they had gone to Diagon alley to get her supplies a week earlier. She had packed everything he had conveyed would be needed.


	3. the train

Heres chapter 3! I don't own harry potter, sadly...although I do own Thalia! Remember I changed the enrollment age to 12 years old upon entering and 21 upon graduating.

* * *

C'mon thalia you will miss you're train-Im coming daddy! Severus was rushing "here s you're trunk, alright hurry!" "what about fawna?" I will take her to the pet department of the train ok! I'll see you at dinner sweet heart! ok, daddy! thalia ran to the train and as she ran she didn't see a boy walking and he did'nt see her.

Ouch! Oww! "hey watch where your-" the blonde boy yell but stopped in mid-sentence. "Hi!" he said slightly in shock. "hello..." she said shyly. My.. uh... my..my name..is uh...Draco yeah my names Draco! as he held out his hand he tripped. looking up at her face beet red in embaressment. Thalia giggled then said in a shy voice "my names thalia...Do you want to sit with me on the train?" she asked sweetly. "how about you sit... um... with me and my friends, if you want to I mean. Sure.

They walked on the train together Draco letting her go first like his father taught him, his father! oh no what if she was a mudblood! I'll bring it up in a conversation later, if she is I'll just tell her that I don't like her or her stupid human family! he resolved although he thought of how to do that, it would be difficult what was he thinking difficult! he was a Pure blood and pure bloods don't care about mudbloods! not hard at all he sounded unsure even to himself. They reached the compartment and draco had introduced her to his friends.

"Thalia, this is Crabe, Blaise,Goyle,And Pansy. Oh, Hi! Finally! Thalia said relieved but then bit her lip when she realized she said "finally" out-loud instead of in her head. She mentally scolded herself. She was pulled from her thoughts when they replied "nice to meet you!, Geez Draco where'd you find this one? Shut-up Blaise! I just meant that I hadnt found anyone who had unique names like me. Everyone I've met always had muggle names like sarah and jane or mary! My names Thalia! who in merlins name is Thalia! Well I think it's beautiful said pansy! Thanks!

Thalia and draco sat down. Draco next to Blaise and Thalia next to Pansy. So thalia our parent work for the ministry of magic where do you're parents work Goyle said aristocratically. my dad works as the defense against the dark arts teacher and head of Slytherin at hogwarts and I don't have a mother, wel I do Ive just never met her,. She gave me to my dad because she didnt want me she wasnt married to my father. She was married to someone elese but then she died 2 years later. My dad raised me

Wow! tough life stated Goyle. Goyle! scolded draco. What its true! its gotta be tough! Sorry thalia, he doesnt know any better I'm sure it wont happen again right goyle?: he said menacingly giving him a look that could only be described as the look of death. Draco was staring daggars if looks could kill goyle would have died on impact. Its ok, he- no its not ok! Pansy sensing there would be brawl soon said maybe we could all hang out sometime? sure thalia said enthusiansticly.

We are almost there we should change into our robes Crabe said. good idea crabe draco commended. Ladies you can have the compartment we will change n the boys room. thank-you draco. all The boys left, leaving the girls to change they closed all the blinds except for the window on the door they did'nt have any blinds. Draco was walking down the trains hallway when he realized he was walking alone he turned around a nd saw that the rest of the boys were looking through the small window. What in merlins good name are you guys doing? Wow , draco you gott see this! there naked! stop looking you perverts!

Oh c'mon draco its not like you don't wanna look too! Thats none of you're buisness! go change! ok,ok! geez don't be such a spaz! I'm gonna guard the door, thalia. okay thanks! thalia replied through the door. No problem. Maybe just one look... thought draco. No! one little peek couldnt hurt he leaned towards the window. Woah what are those things on her chest? where's her wee wee? "So you couldn't resist, great isn't it?" he heard a voice say from behind him. Quick shes turning around look away draco! look away! Thalia and Pansy walked out. You girls look nice! thanks they replied in unison. Pansy was curious and confused she knew something was up. Thalia on the other hand looked almost enchanted like she had a crush on him she was completely oblivious to the fact at what a jerk he was! Pansy grew up with him! they were best friends growing up. Well we are here lets get going! alright.

* * *

I hope you liked it! leave cooments/reviews!


End file.
